The present invention is generally directed to systems for pyrolysis of hazardous materials. More specifically the invention is directed to systems for feeding hazardous materials to a combustion chamber, or kiln.
The incineration of hazardous waste materials within the United States is closely controlled and monitored by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. In connection therewith, the U.S. environmental Protection Agency has issued strict guidelines for the construction of hazardous material incinerators and systems for feeding such material to the incinerators. As a result, a variety of systems have been developed for feeding such materials to the incinerators.
In many of the known systems, there is the possibility that the material to be incinerated can prematurely combust and cause fires, explosions, and the like. This can damage the equipment and can be a safety hazard to supervisory personnel.